


Partridge

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [43]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Modern day: Anne Neville was watching partridges in the pond while having a chat with her sister Isabel on children. After working as a medical resident in a OBGYN clinic, she was emotionally scarred from the experience and developed fear on being pregnant and having children.1473 England: Lady Anne Neville was pregnant with her first child with her husband Richard Duke of Gloucester. Grateful that Richard brought her back to North, Lady Anne wanted nothing more than giving Richard a healthy son. However, her appetite was poor and she craved for partridges but was not telling Richard for her personal reasons.





	Partridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



_Modern day_

"Anne, earth to Annie!" Isabel playfully yelled in her sister's ear. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," Anne said, throwing pieces of bread into the pond. "I'm just besotted by these partridges. They are adorable."

"No, you are avoiding the subject," Isabel said with a sigh. "Listen Annie, I have to tell you this: Richard really likes children and I think he can't wait to have one of his own after seeing two older brothers settled down with kids of their own. He is so good to Maggie, and from how he looks at her, I know he's waiting for the day to have a child of his own."

"I know," Anne admitted. "He does want kids, and that's why I fell in love with him in the first place."

"And you?"

"It's not that I don't want kids," Anne explained. "When I worked as a resident in that OBGYN clinic, I saw a variety of things. Initially I thought that I wanted to be a OBGYN doctor. But then, after seeing all these things, I can't handle it anymore. The sicknesses, miscarriages, stillbirth, breech birth...I stopped after one year, which is why I am now teaching biology in high school."

"Annie, I know it can be hard," Isabel said. "But in the end, it's all worth it. It wasn't easy for me when I had Maggie, but after holding her in my arms and seeing how happy George is, I would do it again without hesitation."

Anne said nothing.

"Had Richard said anything to you?"

"Not yet," Anne replied. "But I know what is on his mind."

She remembered when they bought their house. Richard looked at all the bedrooms and by far, three of the four remained empty even though Anne suggested to make one of them a study. She knew Richard is planning ahead to make one of them a nursery.

"You are not on birth control, are you?" Isabel asked with a lowered voice.

"No," Anne said. "I stopped. But nothing has happened yet."

"Anne, it will be worth it. Everyone in the family is eager to see you one day-"

"Everyone, Richard, you - but what about me?" Anne asked with frustration. "I am the one who will be plagued with sickness and I am the one will have to give birth. I made one delivery during my residency and the mother nearly died. It still haunts me."

* * *

 

The talk with Isabel didn't go anywhere.

She was in bed half asleep when she heard Richard joining her. She could feel his lips on her cheek but she pretended to be asleep already.

She remained on her side as Richard turned off the light.

* * *

 

_Middleham, 1473_

Lady Anne Neville woke up in her four poster bed. Her sickness had alleviated much, but her appetite hadn't improved at all. Rubbing her belly, Lady Anne quietly prayed that things will get better for her and her unborn baby. She also prayed for her husband, Richard Duke of Gloucester who's on the road.

Her ladies came and dressed her; and a letter had arrived.

It was from Richard.

_My Beloved Anne,_

_I have heard from Francis whose wife Anna informed him that you are not well and that your appetite has been poor. You need to take care yourself Anne. Have you seen the physicians? I understand your delicate situation and that your lady mother is not there with you, but please take care yourself the best you can. I have spoken to Ned and it seems that he's willing to spare your lady mother. Soon, I hope, she will be returning to Middleham and be by your side during your confinement._

_Richard_

Lady Anne folded the letter as Anna Lovell entered her chamber. Lady Anne gave her a look, and Anna acted as nothing happened. Lady Anne didn't like how Anna's habit of gossiping. Still, she knew that Anna meant well. 

At the meal table, she hardly ate much. The kitchen presented something new everyday, but nothing appealed her appetite. She tried to eat, but it was difficult.

One thing flashed in her mind and her stomach started to growl. Quickly, she threw it to back of her mind.

No, not that.

She asked for a pen and parchment; and she wrote:

_My Lord Richard,_

_As usual Anna likes to gossip but I understand her good intentions. What she told you is true - I am not eating well. Nothing in the kitchen is helpful and I am eating the best I can for the sake of the baby. I have faith that my lady mother will be here during my confinement. It's a relief to hear that the King is willing to pardon her, but I am also aware that George is not making it easy. I do miss Bella and wish that she can write or even visit._

_Anne_

Her ladies handed her a cup of ale, but Anne didn't find it helpful either. 

* * *

 

Lady Anne had retired to bed when Richard's responding letter arrived. When Richard went on the road the first time in their marriage, Lady Anne had informed all the ladies and servants to deliver her the letter no matter where she is - even if she were in a bath. 

_My Beloved Anne,_

_I have heard from my lady mother that if you can try sweet meat. She told me that it can help your appetite and it'd be good for the baby. I know how much you miss Lady Isabel but it'd be a miracle if George would ever allow her to write you. Lady Mother is joyous to hear that you are with child. She also advised warm bath._

_Richard_

Lady Anne rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh. She had tried it already - sweet meat and warm bath; and neither helped. 

On a parchment, she wrote back:

_My Lord Richard,_

_I have tried the sweet meat and warm bath but neither can help my appetite. It's not that I'm not eating at all, it's that eating has become a duty for me and I no longer find it enjoyable._

_Anne_

* * *

_My Beloved Anne,_

_Please tell me what can make you eat well again? What can make eating less like a duty? I remember when the Queen was carrying Bess she developed a liking for cider. I am sure that you developed a liking for something. Please tell me what is it._

_Richard._

Lady Anne re-read his response and after a few hesitation, she wrote:

_My Lord Richard,_

_Forgive me that I had worried you. Yes, I do have a liking - partridge. It is dreadful to me as well because the last time I had it was during my betrothal to Lancaster. It is still a time that I rather forget. However, the taste of partridge is on my tongue. I have prayed many times for this to go away, but I cannot stop thinking of it._

_Anne_

* * *

She woke up on morning and smelled something instantly. Quickly she got out of the bed. After her ladies dressed her, Lady Anne almost rushed to the Great Hall, following the smell. A dish of cooked partridge was on the meal table. Without a hesitation, Lady Anne sat and consumed the entire dish. Everyone watched in delight for they haven't seen her eating like this since the beginning of her pregnancy.

"His Grace the Duke of Gloucester hunted this for you," Anna Lovell told her quietly with giggles.

"Richard?" Lady Anne's eyes widened. "He's back?"

"On his way back," Anna said. "Francis told me that he hunted down this partridge and ordered it to be delivered to the castle as fast as possible."

Lady Anne was more than touched. She wiped her mouth - and her tears too.

* * *

Richard came to her bedchamber that evening.

"How was the partridge?" He asked.

"It's good," Lady Anne replied. "It's good for the baby."

"And for the duchess?" He sat and kissed her on the forehead. "You, Anne, are the most important to me. From now on, when you crave for partridge, you can remember it as something I hunted for you to help your appetite."

Lady Anne buried her face into his neck and they embraced. 

* * *

_Modern Day_

Anne woke up and it's still middle of the night. She couldn't forget the dream she had. In the dream she was pregnant and it wasn't pleasant, but it did bring her much joy. Richard was in the dream too. And it was so real.

She sat up and thought for a moment.

It wasn't just her having a baby; it wasn't for anyone else; it was for Richard and herself.

In the dream, she was in her early pregnancy and was eager for the day to hold the baby in her arms. It was a feeling sweetness she never had before.

She turned on the light and gently shook Richard awake.

"Richard..."


End file.
